Man Behind the Strings
by RuffyAndCandy2
Summary: Love is indeed a complicated thing. It gets more and more complicated as Ward tries to tell Skye that he loves her. What will happen next?


**Hello, kind and friendly readers! This will most likely have multiple chapters. This idea sort of came to me when I saw episode 1x09... This has nothing to do with my other story, The Heart Rate, which is still in progress. Read, on, my readers! Read on.**

* * *

"Ready, Agent Ward?" Agent May asks.

"Yeah. Just don't tell anyone else, alright?" Ward says.

"Why would I? We didn't kiss. We didn't have sex. We didn't do _anything _We're just getting her attention, it's not like this is going to be real," she says.

"Or permanent," Ward mutters.

The two wait until morning, until Skye is walking around the Bus, screaming for Ward and why he's late to training. She can definitely be heard throughout the plane, Ward thought. Ward takes off his shirt, messes up his hair, and practices his I've-done-something-amazing-last-night look in front of May's mirror. Meanwhile, May takes off her shirt, which leaves her in a light tank top. She messes up her hair and tries to put on a slight smile.

"May, when she's out there-" Ward says.

"Yes, yes. I know the plan," May shoots back, feeling slightly awkward having a shirtless Ward in her room.

"Okay, she's coming. I'll go out now," Ward says when he hears Skye making her round in front of May's room. Ward walks out of the room, shirtless and he's struggling to put his shirt back on. On purpose.

Skye looks at her S.O exiting Melinda May's room, looking very disheveled. He is struggling to put his shirt on, his hair is messed up and, worst of all, he has an I've-done-something-amazing-last-night look on his face. She starting to put the pieces to the puzzle when May herself walks out of the room, pulling on a shirt over her body. So, Skye thought, they slept together. She never felt so devastated in her life.

"Ah, we're busted," Ward says in a lazy drawl.

"Mm, yeah, figured that out myself," May says.

The two head towards the couch, where they sit _very_ close together. Skye continues to stare at them and she feels the tears burning in her eyes. She really starts crying when she thinks she sees the pair kissing.

"Ward, what the fuck are you doing?!" she screams.

"Nothing," he replies.

"NOTHING? You call this nothing?" she screams again.

"Fine, it's something," he says.

Skye throws the closest thing- a wine bottle- at Ward. She misses by a mile and she storms off, sobbing. Ward and May stare at the shards of broken glass.

"Think it worked?" May asks.

"Totally," Ward replies.

"Go get her," May says.

Ward nods and tries to find Skye. She's not in her room, she's not in Coulson's office, and she isn't in the lab where FitzSimmons are. He looks around for his rookie, but he can't find her.

He hears a muffled sob when he passes the interrogation room. That has to be Skye, Ward thought. Who else would be locking themselves up, and crying?

"Skye?" Ward calls out while knocking on the door.

"Go away, Ward. I don't want to see you again. Ever." she says. Ward goes in anyways.

"No, no, no. Please don't," she whimpers.

"Skye, talk to me. I'm your S.O.," he says.

"Yeah, the S.O that has a sex life that his rookie never even knew about," she mutters.

"About that... do you understand how I feel now?" Ward asks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she says.

"That time when you hooked up with Miles and I found out. Do you understand how I feel now?" he asks again.

"I- I... yes. I do," she says reluctantly.

"The sense of betrayal, the jealousy, is that what you feel right now?" he asks.

"Yes."

"That's exactly how I felt when I found out," he says. "I couldn't look at you because every time I saw you, I would picture you with another man."

"Ward, I'm glad that you have a relationship with May. It's nice to know that my S.O isn't alone, even though his rookie offered to listen and be there for him multiple times."

"Speaking of that..." Ward says.

"What? So you would rather go to May than your Rookie? I thought we were something different, Ward," she says.

"It was a prank," Ward says really fast. Then, he immediately puts a hand over his mouth because he just revealed his secret technique.

"Prank?" Skye asks.

"Prank." Ward answers, with a sigh.

"You- you pranked me?" Skye asks.

"Yes. I pretended to hook up with May so that I can get you to feel jealous. So I could get you to realize the feeling I felt. I realized that I loved you when I found out about you and Miles. The jealousy was unbearable," he admits.

"Ward, I didn't know. I'm sorry," she says. Ward rushes to her and puts a gentle kiss on her lips. She grabs him and he tenses up because he thought she was trying to pull him off. Instead, she brings him closer, and kisses him harder.

Somewhere in the briefing room, May is watching the kissing pair, with a hint of a smile on her face. Who knew Ward could be so sneaky? His plan worked perfectly. Skye even fell for the fake kiss. Their lips weren't even touching.

Somewhere in his office, Coulson is watching the pair kissing on his tablet. They are really going hard, he thought. How did the black ops specialist ever become so sneaky, so planning? Coulson knew of their plan and it obviously worked.

Somewhere in their lab, FitzSimmons is watching the pair kissing on their screen. Finally, the two thought. They were looking through a book of hormones because they wanted to find which hormone causes Ward to be so sneaky and... romantic.

In the interrogation room, Skye and Ward break away. They laugh at each other's disheveled appearance. Wow, they both thought, we were in love the whole time.

* * *

**First off, I can't get shirtless Ward out of my head. Second, I can't forget about how Fitz screamed. And third, this chapter is really weird. The next chapter will be weirder (or more poetic) I can promise you that. Anyways, thanks for reading, kind friends, and see you soon!**


End file.
